Become The Hunted
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Naruto crossover with Resident Evil. Uchiha Itachi wakes up from a seven year coma. but what he wakes up to is not what he expected. Leaf Village is empty? And serval Akatsuki members are dead? and whats this about a killer Virus?


A/N the day I try something new is upon us! Oh god this'll be weird I can tell you that right now. Any way this story is a cross over with Resident evil ok. So Alice might pop up and so on. Cool idea huh? Review me and tell me what you think.

_Summary:_ Uchiha Itachi was put in a coma after straining his Mangekyou Sharingan on Orochimaru to save his brother. Tsunade had said the chances of him ever waking up are slim. But that was seven years ago. Itachi finally wakes up, but not to what he remembered. A virus was released into Konoha by an unknown source. The streets are deserted and there is no sign of anyone, and it had been that way for a while. But what happens when he realizes he is infected with the virus, and it has a different effect on him? Is he immune, or is he _evolution_?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Resident Evil or any other freaky movie that may appear in this story ok.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Volume 1: _Awakening Truth…_

Darkness…everywhere. The sound of distant screaming echoing through his mind. Coal black eyes opened slowly. He turned his head to the side taking in his surroundings. A hospital? He read the faint letters the door several feet from his bed. ICU…Intensive Care Unit… had he been injured? If so how long was he out? Where was he? Who was he? Then slowly it all came back to him. He was fighting Orochimaru, he was heavily wounded, he had used his Mangekyou Sharingan for the third time in to short a time. He had collapsed. Then nothing. He was Uchiha Itachi, son of Faguku and Mikoto Uchiha, older brother to Sasuke Uchiha. He was alive. He sat up slowly, breathing and pulse monitors snapping off as he did so. He winced as he realized the thin chub in his wrist. The content was almost empty. He pulled it out slowly, blood flowing slightly from the small wound. He tore a piece of the bed sheet and wrapped it around his wrist then looked around. "H-hello?" he called out, his throat sore from dryness and none use. He swallowed hard. He shifted his feet to the floor, clad only in a pair of jeans. His feet touched the cold tiled floor as he stood, it took awhile to get his balance back, but soon enough he walked over to the door. It was locked. He looked around him, he noticed something rather odd. A set of his clothes and weapons with a note. It looked old, like it had been there for years. He walked over to them and picked up the note.

'_Brother, if you are reading this note then you have woken from your coma. Thank Kami you have. The date of which I am writing this is 14/7/02. Tsunade-sama said you would never wake from your coma, but hey she was wrong. To the point, sorry I will not be there when you read this, but the remaining survivors of the village are being evacuated, and I have no choice but to go.' _

'_There is a strange virus running loose in Konoha, it does terrible things to those it infects. It changes them, gives them a hunger for human flesh, and no control over who they once were, anyone who is infected by the virus, wether they be friend or loved one, they will not remain as such. One bite and you will become infected, so DO NOT let them bite you Itachi! The best way to kill them is to remove the head from the body. Other wise they keep getting up!'_

'_It is easy to tell the infected from the uninfected. The infected will no doubt charge at you blindly and try to bite you, do not let them. If you encounter survivors check them for bite marks, if they do have some, then kill them, or they will change… now I must go, and Itachi. One more thing.'_

' _If you get bitten, you will change, you will kill others, and you will no longer be who you were, so you must take your own life. _

_Travel in daylight. They hunt at night.'_

_Sasuke._

Itachi re-read the note, it was Sasuke's handwriting. Was it a joke? No, the bloodstains on the paper were real. Itachi looked at the clothes Sasuke had left him. He blinked, ANBU gear. He slipped on the armour plated vest and leggings. He tied his long hair back like he used to and slipped on the Weasel mask. He strapped on his Kunai pouches and slid his Shurikan into their holds. He then strapped his katana onto his back; he slipped the note into his vest and headed to the door. With one swift kick the door flew into the opposite wall. Itachi sighed. He was thinner then he was supposed to be, and his strength hadn't fully returned. He walked silently down the halls of the Hospital, sensors on high alert for any sound or movement. He rounded a corner and slid down a stair railing. He walked slightly faster down the halls until he came to the front desk. He looked behind it to find no one, not surprising. Even back then it was always empty. He pushed open the front entrance and blinked at the sunlight. When his eyes adjusted he took in his surroundings. Just as Sasuke had written, the village was empty. Old newspapers and trash littered the streets. There was no sound, no dogs barking, no birds singing, even Mother Nature seemed to hold her breath. Itachi descended the flight of stairs leading into the Hospital and touched solid dirt. He could not activate his Sharingan for a while, he was still weak, he needed something to eat, and he could feel his blood sugar had dropped dangerously low. Maybe that was what the drip was, something to keep his blood sugar up perhaps. He felt around his ANBU pack and found some Soldier Pills. He took one and put the others back. He could feel his energy levels increasing quickly. The pills were designed to refill the takers Chakra so they could fight or travel. Or in Itachi's case stay standing. He walked swiftly down the streets of Leaf village until he found where he was looking for. The Uchiha estate.

He drew a kunai and entered the estate; Sasuke said they hunted at night, so they would be hiding in the darkness until nightfall. Itachi opened the door to his old home. He entered cautiously listening for any movement. He slowly entered the living room, then the dinning room; he walked into the kitchen and looked around. Damm, either Sasuke wasn't the best housemaid or the kitchen was hit by a cyclone. He guessed the first. He opened cupboard after cupboard until he found an old rasion pack. He checked the date on it, no point; they could last decades and still be edible. He opened it and pulled out the soft food. He removed his mask and ate quickly. He sighed as he looked around for something to drink. He tried the tap and was amazed it worked. He cupped his hands under the cool water and splashed his face. Then drank. He found an old water canteen and filled it up. He turned off the tap and wondered into the living room. He froze. Something was off, he could feel it. He re-drew his kunai and slowly headed for the door. Halfway there something crashed in the hallway. He spun around just in time to see a flash of blood soaked clothing and silver hair. His body acted on instinct and sliced its throat, it stumbled back and Itachi got a good look at it. His eyes went wide. He took a step back, trembling slightly. There, growling and hissing like an animal infront of him, was Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke's letter popped into his mind. _A hunger for human flesh, and no control over who they once were. The best way to kill them is to remove the head from the body. Other wise they keep getting up. _Itachi looked at Kakashi with a mixed emotion, pitty, sadness and anger. Kakashi's mask was gone, revealing a blood covered face and teeth. It charged again. This time Itachi hesitated. Then he remembered. A Shinobi does not feel pitty or fear. They kill with out hesitation. He raised his Kunai, and with a quick motion of his arm, Kakashi's head hit the floor and his body with it.

Itachi couldn't stomach to look down so he just rushed through the door. He stood hunched over in the middle of the road, hands on his knees. He looked at his blood-covered kunai and sighed. "Now you may rest, old friend." He mumbled. He stood up straight and cleaned his kunai with a piece of cloth. He then put it away with the others. He turned back to his old home, and then sped off. Through the forest Itachi kept on high alert. He thought he might try the Akatsuki headquarters and see if anyone is still there, soon he came to a small cottage. The windows were barricaded and he could see trap wires along the door. No doubt attached to explosive tags. He approached the door and waited, he followed the strings and found the right one, he cut it with a kunai and pushed open the door. Not setting off the trap. He entered the old cottage and looked around. He walked slowly through the living room then stopped. He blinked. He looked down at the bundle on the floor. Akatsuki cloak torn and bloodied. And an orange mask. "Tobi…" he breathed. Was dead. He passed the body of Tobi and descended a flight of stairs down into the attic. Where he came upon a large black door. He raised his Akatsuki ring and waited. Soon enough the door slid open of it's own accord. He entered cautiously with his trusty kunai and walked down the long hall into the underground base.

He came across the meeting hall door and tapped it once. There was no answer. He pushed it open slowly and stepped in. The next thing he saw was a big blue fist. Then nothing. Some time later Itachi opened his eyes, he sat up quickly kunai in hand, then blinked. "Kisame?" he asked in disbelief. The said blue man smiled broadly.

"It is you Itachi! hey guys it's really Itachi!" there were several set of running feet and before he new it he was surrounded by Deidera, Hidan Zetsu and Kisame. The others were nowhere to be seen.

"Itachi! Your awake!" laughed Deidera as he ruffled Itachi's hair, mush to the Uchiha's annoyance. Kisame pushed them all back and blinked.

"When did you wake up? We heard from Sasuke that you were still in that coma when they left." Itachi blinked.

"I don't know a few hours ago I guess." Kisame's jaw hit the floor.

"Do you know what's going on?" Itachi closed his eyes.

"I do… Sasuke left a note explaining several things." Deidera blinked.

"He must have known you'd wake up, even though that blond lady said you wouldn't." Itachi sighed again.

"Well I'm awake now so stop asking questions I've got a head ache." He growled as he stood with the help of Zetsu. Before he could blink Hidan grabbed him around the chest and pulled him back. Then Kisame grabbed his arms and checked them, then his legs his neck until finally Itachi kicked him in the head. "I haven't been bitten you morons! I'm not that weak!" Kisame frowned.

"Neither was Leader-sama, but he got himself bitten, by an infected Tobi. Poor kid." He said as he rubbed his head. Hidan dropped Itachi and sat back down on the table.

"So how long was I in a coma?" Every one went quiet. Zetsu spoke.

"Seven years." Itachi paled.

"S-seven years? Shit." He said as he sat back down on the floor. Kisame sat next to him.

"About three years after you were put in a coma, the virus came. It started in Sand, and then moved to Wave and Mist, soon enough it reached Leaf; we don't know where it's safe. There hasn't been a radio broadcast in months." Itachi frowned.

"Where do you think the survivors went?" Kisame laughed.

"Here." Itachi blinked. "When ever we go out to find supplies we come across the occasional survivor, we bring them here, where we keep guard." Itachi licked his lips.

"Did you ever find my brother?" Kisame looked thoughtful for a moment. Then sighed.

"No…but we did find that girl that's always with him, that Haruno girl. We saved her from a bunch of Infected; they were chasing her through Leaf a few days ago. And the reason she was there is kinda ironic now that you're here. She was checking on you in the Hospital." Itachi raised both eyebrows.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope, she made sure the Infected didn't find you, well that was what she told us anyway."

"Where is she?" Kisame blinked.

"Umm…Second room across from Deidera's." Itachi nodded as he stood.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Kisame nodded as he left. Itachi walked down the halls, passing the odd person. Who stared at him as they passed. He came to the said room and knocked once. The door opened revealing one pink haired Sakura Haruno. Who looked tired. She looked up at Itachi's face, who had removed his mask. Her eyes went wide.

"I-Itachi? is that really?" Itachi smirked.

"The one and only." Sakura did something Itachi wasn't expecting. She threw herself at him. Hugging him tightly. Itachi looked down at her. She was crying…

"Sakura?" he asked. He wasn't used to this sort of thing. Sakura pulled away slowly whipping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard to believe. I only saw you a few days ago, you were still sleeping…I didn't think you'd wake up." Itachi put a hand on her head.

"Well I'm awake now, but I came here to ask you something." Sakura looked up at him. "Do you know if Sasuke is still…alive?" Sakura's eyes watered again.

"No, I haven't seen him since the evacuation! He went with Naruto and Tsunade-sama. They said something about heading to Sound Village to find Orochimaru." Itachi frowned.

"You mean I didn't kill him? I was in a coma for seven years, and I didn't kill him? Damm!" he cursed as he hit his head on the doorframe. Sakura sniffed.

"No but you did weaken him a lot, after you went down Sasuke was able to fight him off easily. But when you didn't wake up Sasuke got worried."

"Which is different…one second he wants me dead the next he's worried about me…he must be going through puberty." He said rubbing his face. Sakura blinked.

"Are you going after him?" Itachi blinked.

"Yes. I'm going after him, and Orochimaru." Sakura pipped up.

"Take me with you! I want to find Sasuke and Naruto to!" Itachi shook his head.

"No, it's to dangerous, I've already killed Kakashi." Sakura gasped.

"You mean, he was infected?" Itachi nodded.

"He was in my old home, he attacked me when I tried to leave. I killed him." Sakura smiled sadly.

"At least he can rest easy now." Itachi nodded.

"But that still doesn't change my mind, No." Sakura glared at him.

"Sasuke and Naruto are my friends! They are all I have left! Please Itachi let me come with you, I can fight, Kisame's been training me!" Itachi twitched.

"Fish face has been training you? Hn…Fine, but if you get bitten don't think for one second I wont hesitate to lop off your head." Sakura gulped but nodded. Itachi sighed. "Go put on something better for fighting and travelling." Sakura nodded and closed the door. Minutes later she opened the door again, wearing her old but clean pink Konoichi dress. She had her kunai pouch strapped to her thigh and a few supplies in her belt.

"Ready!" she chirped as she found Itachi leaning on the wall outside her door.

"Good, lets go." They walked back down the halls until they came to the meeting hall again. Itachi opened the door and walked in followed by Sakura. "We're going to Sound to find the others, stay here and keep up the good work, make sure no ones bitten if they come in." Every one blinked then nodded as Itachi and Sakura walked back out the door. The climbed some stairs and exited the Akatsuki base. Itachi sealed the door shut again and walked through the living room of the cottage again. Sakura covered her nose as they passed Tobi's body. They exited through the front door, that door also being sealed behind them. Itachi inhaled the fresh air and sighed. Sakura was looking around franticly. "It's alright Sakura, there's nothing out there. If there is anything out there I'll sense them before the sense us." Sakura nodded as she stuck close to Itachi. They jumped into the trees and began the long journey to Sound. Several hours later the sun began to set. Itachi and Sakura slowed to a stop. Itachi frowned. "We better find some where safe to rest for the night. They come out at night." Sakura nodded and followed Itachi higher into the trees. Soon they were standing on a branch of a tree the same size as many of the trees in the forest of death. Sakura sat down and sighed. She pulled out her water canteen and drank some water. She blinked as Itachi looked over the edge. "Get some sleep, I'll take first watch." Sakura frowned.

"But you've been moving all day you need sleep more then I do." Itachi laughed lightly.

"I've been sleeping for seven years Sakura, I'm sure I can manage." Sakura tried to argue but a long yawn stopped her. Sakura leaned on the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. Itachi sat next to her and kept watch, black eyes scanning the darkness. It was too risky to light a fire, any Infected in the area would see them. Soon enough he felt a lightweight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Sakura leaning on his arm, fast asleep. He sighed. He lifted his arm and lowered Sakura so she was lying down on his stomach, she needed a good nights sleep to start tomorrow. A few hours' later Itachi's eyes started getting heavy. He shook his head to wake himself up but his eyes just kept getting heavy. He closed his eyes and drifted off. He was a light sleeper.

**Some time later Itachi's eyes shot open; he looked around him to find Sakura gone. He frowned. **_**"Sakura?"**_** he called. No answer. He stood quickly looking over the area for the pink haired Haruno. **_**"Sakura!"**_** he called. Again no answer. He was about to call again but a voice made him freeze.**

"_**Hello brother."**_** Itachi slowly turned his head to see…Sasuke… eyes red, face covered in blood. He was Infected… **

"_**S-Sasuke…no…"**_** Sasuke growled.**

"_**Join us brother, it's not so bad, the taste of human blood is delicious, you'll**__**enjoy it."**_** Itachi stepped back.**

"_**No…Sasuke…snap out of it…it's me."**_** Sasuke only laughed evilly. Blood stained teeth glowing red in the moonlight. **_**"Sasuke…"**_** before he could say anything more Sasuke charged, his teeth ripping into Itachi's throat.**

Itachi shot up eyes wide. He looked around him to find Sakura kneeling infront of him, worry clear n her eyes. "Itachi! It's ok it was just a dream." She said quickly. Itachi was breathing hard, he was covered in sweat. "You were only dreaming Itachi…" Itachi pulled out his water canteen and drank heavily. He whipped his mouth and shook his head. He brushed a hand over his neck. Nothing. He sighed in relief. Sakura was still worried.

"I'm fine Sakura, I'm fine…" he breathed. He stood up and ran a hand through his raven hair. He froze. He slowly pulled his hand from his hair and looked at it. Blood… he looked up. His eyes went wide. "Sakura! Run!" Sakura looked up then screamed. It was several Infected on the branch above them. Itachi pulled out his katana and grabbed Sakura around the waist. He picked her up and jumped off the branch. The Infected above them followed. Itachi span around in mid air and stabbed his katana into the tree trunk to slow their descent. As they slowed several Infected fell past them. But two managed to grab onto Itachi's legs. Itachi gasped as his hand slipped on the handle of his sword. He kicked his legs to try and flick them off but they hung tight, trying to grab Sakura. He thought for a moment, then an idea struck him. "Sakura climb onto by back and hold on." Sakura nodded and climbed around his arms to his back. When she was holding on tight Itachi pulled his sword from the tree. Sakura screamed as they fell freely. Itachi swung his blade downwards into one of the creatures. Slicing it's head in two. it let go and fell. The other screeched and went to bite him. Itachi growled as he kicked at it savagely in the head. Sakura watched the ground coming to meet them.

"Itachi!" she screamed. Itachi had had it! He pulsed Chakra into his free hand and fingers and thrust his hand into the trees bark. Bits of the tree flew everywhere as he pressed his hand in harder. They slowed down and Itachi kicked the Infected again. This time it slipped and let go. Now free Itachi performed quick hand seals and in a puff of smoke they landed on a branch with a light thud. Sakura staggered to her feet panting slightly. She looked around and saw Itachi standing at the edge of the branch. His back turned. Sakura blinked. "Itachi? Are you ok?" Itachi winced.

"You're a medic Nin right?" Sakura nodded. Itachi turned and held up his hand. Sakura gasped. Itachi's hand was mutilated! His fingers were bending in ways they shouldn't and blood was dripping from his wrist. Sakura rushed to his side and pulled his hand down. She performed quick hand seals and pulsed Chakra to heal his wounds. After stopping the blood from flowing out she pulled his fingers back into joint. Itachi wincing all the while. Soon his hand was in working order again, but it would be sore for a long time. "Thanks…" he said after she finished. Sakura smiled weakly.

"No problem." She said. Itachi inhaled as he looked around. He was feeling a lot better. Well, better then when he woke up in the hospital. Itachi pulsed Chakra into his feet and walked under the branch. Sakura blinked in confusion. "Itachi?" She asked. Itachi looked down at the ground. The Infected that had fallen were dead. But there was at least four of them trying to climb the tree but failing miserably. Itachi walked topside again and sighed.

"We better keep moving." Sakura nodded. But then a scream caught their attention. Itachi dashed towards the scream. Sakura closed behind him. He landed on the ground silently and blinked. a girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes was being chased by three Infected. The girl was a Hyuuga… Itachi drew his katana and charged them. One of them saw him coming and went after him. Itachi jumped over it and sliced it head off. The girl stopped as she saw him, but regretted it the creature lunged at her. Another scream caught itachi's attention as he looked up. "Oh no you don't!" he said as he threw his katana. It made it's mark through the Infected's head. It fell side ways off the girl. Sakura arrived and saw the girl.

"Hinata!" she screamed as she ran to the girl. Hinata looked up and saw Sakura. They both cried as they embraced eachother. Itachi having disposed of the other monster walked up to them. He yanked his blade free from its head and tore a piece of it's clothing off. He whipped the blood off his sword and threw the cloth to the ground. He rested it over his shoulder and sighed.

"This a friend of yours Sakura?" Hinata and Sakura looked up. Sakura nodded.

"Yes she is my friend." Itachi sighed as he sheathed his sword. He kneeled down and grabbed Hinata's arm. She yelped as he yanked her arm as he checked her over for any bite wounds.

"Were you bitten?" he asked flatly. Hinata shook her head as she pulled her arm back.

"N-no, my t-team and I w-w were being chased by the I-Infected. We ran, b-but I got separated from t-them…" Sakura pulled her into another hug.

"Come on, we'll help you find them." Itachi cleared his throat.

"Ah-hem, we've got to get to Sound, and if you think I'm going to just throw down what I'm doing to help a Hyuuga then you've got another thing coming." He snapped. Sakura glared at him. Then she did something that not even Sasuke had the guts to do. She stood up to him.

"I don't care what you want to do _Itachi._ I'm helping Hinata and your helping me! I don't care if your clans hated eachother, but she needs our help! So shut up, lighten up and pick her up!" Itachi glared at Sakura. His coal black eyes colder then ever. Sakura gulped and laughed nervously. "That sounded more threatening in my head…umm…please?" Itachi rolled his eyes. Hinata 'Eeped' as Itachi picked her up bridal style and started walking off. Sakura blinked. Then smirked. She had stood up to the great Uchiha Itachi and lived to tell about it! _"Wow Tsunade-sama was right, if the animal growls at you, you growl back just as loud…it works!" __**"Yeah what ever, he might even have some new respect for you or something." **__"Oh I hope so…other wise I'm dead…" _

"Sakura! Come on." Called Itachi. Hinata pale in his arms all the while.

"Kiba! Shino! Where are you guys!" called Sakura, Hinata was having problems trying not to have a nervous breakdown while Itachi carried her. There was no response from either guys. Itachi looked around; there was a fowl smell in the air. Sakura noticed this. "Argh, what's that smell?" asked Sakura covering her nose. Itachi frowned.

"The smell of death…" Hinata paled. Sakura too drained of colour. Itachi put Hinata on her own two feet and sniffed the air. "Yeah, there's been a killing some where nearby." Itachi span around as Hinata screamed. She was looking at something. Itachi and Sakura followed her line of view and paled. Even Itachi retched. Bodies. Hundreds of them, piled up in a big bloody pile of innards and body parts. Itachi's face was screwed up in disgust. Sakura was throwing up behind him and Hinata was in shock. He grabbed Hinata and pulled her away from the ledge and shielded her eyes. "Sakura get a hold of yourself we have to get out of he-" he was cut off as one body in particular caught his attention. On the very top of the pile…was the Leader of Akatsuki… he looked down suddenly and was hit with realisation…it was some kind of nest! "Sakura…Go now!" Sakura followed as Itachi dashed through the trees. Hinata in his arms. He was going faster then he wanted to, Sakura was having trouble keeping up. Maybe it was the sight of his Leader dead on that pile, or maybe it was fear… before he new they burst into a clearing. He skidded to a halt with Sakura behind him. She blinked. They had reached a village. It was Sound…

A/N so what did ya think? Different no? Anyway review me please! Flame me if ya have to just review me! Ok next chap is up so read that…By…


End file.
